After the Storm Part 1 : Dante's Prayer
by Yamchas Big Pants
Summary: Part 1 in my 3 part sequel. Jajuka survived the war and after healing fully decides his life must flow back to Celena, but what are her affections for Gaddes? ::on hold::
1. Default Chapter

"No Lord Dilandau! Turn back into Celena! Turn back into that gentle Cele…"

My guymelef imploded around me. The liquid metal shot forward in a boiling scream engulfing my entire body, burning my skin under the sizzling layer of fur. My head was held back against the rest behind me by the pressure and somewhere near my ear I heard a sickening crack. The directional devices that the arms were to be slipped into were crushed by Fanel's mighty blow. The sharp pieces of iron and steel dug into my flesh and I tried to cry out, but my chest was crushed by the melef's giant chest plate. The armour, that was supposed to protect its pilot, was now squeezing the life out of me. Then suddenly there was a pop; the air was escaping elsewhere from my chest. All I could manage was a spluttering cough, waiting for the oxygen to leave me, much the same way air would from a set of bagpipes. The life giving gas would be gone and then darkness would come. I could feel my eyelids falling and I didn't protest. Celena would go back, Dilandau would be no more…and…Celena would be…

I came to with a jolt, sucking in deep gulps that didn't seem to reach past my throat. There was a sharp stabbing pain in my side as though someone was repeatedly playing some sick game of pokey with a knife. It flared up every time I drew breath, but my body wouldn't listen. Chest heaving, I pulled everything inside me into slowing my breathing rate. My eyes had been wide open all this time, but it took endless moments for them to process the lines and colours and for my aching and tired body to properly digest the information. In front of me a sheet or curtain was wavering slightly in the breeze. It was stained a horrible urine yellow colour, yet it was wondrous to see anything when all you remembered was blackness. The breeze had an uncomfortable heat in it; I could feel it stirring the fur on my muzzle. These simple sensations left me in a strange awe of this non descript world around me. My senses were beginning to mature to their former accuracy. With a ghastly pungency, the air around me settled oppressively into the hot sickening odour of blood and decay. This came as such shock to me; the rotting smell, against the gently billowing material before me eyes. They seemed to cancel each other out, as though the two could not exist together in my primitive world. I tried to move but found myself almost paralysed. I was lying on something lumpy and at some places even a little jagged. Something very serious had happened to my neck so I couldn't even turn my head to have a look. The breeze that billowed the sheet became a gust of wind and the edge of stained fabric flapped away in the sulphurous wind, revealing a brightly lit patch of stony ground. I blinked being almost blinded by the reflective light. Conscious thoughts began to pour into my mind. Where was I? Hadn't I died? Why hadn't I died? What happened to Dilandau? Where was he? Did Celena return?

A voice like a knife, cut through the thick smog of death and disease and inevitably through my thoughts. "Hey Boss, that one's still alive!" My eyes flickered shut in concentration and I opened my mouth to speak, but instead a low growling cough came. I'd forgotten about my punctured lung. My body wracked with spluttering and my breathing grew erratic. Once again I lost consciousness. It seems my body had been dumped upon on a pile with other Zaibach soldiers. The lumps and points I'd felt prodding into my broken back were the knees, shoulders, elbows, head, feet; bodies of the dead who'd lost their lives on the battlefield. When the realisation hit, I prayed that the broken form of my dear Celena was not among them. 

I awoke to a very different scene. There was a wooden panelled ceiling above me, but I could tell from its condition, I was not in a very important place. As I gathered my bearings, I realised slowly, that my wounds didn't hurt so much any more, there was a dull ache, but the raw, open, agony of broken bones and crushed organs was not there anymore. My sense of smell came back tentatively; I knew from earlier experience how much of a shock to the system waking up to a putrid smell could be. There was a flat comforting hum droning on in the background and the air was warm and pleasant. There was a very soft moan next to me, but as I tried to turn my head, an arrow of pain bolted up my back. I'd forgotten about that. My eyes snapped open when I realised that my lung was repaired. Who had done this? Where was I?

As though to answer my question a young maid wearing a very plain Asturian dress came into my line of view. I tried to call out to her but all I achieved was a small yelp. This seemed to be enough, for it caught her attention and she walked out towards me. She was not unattractive, but a flurry of freckles and light eyebrows, made her face seem concentrated, yet she looked Saintly to me, the first person I'd seen in days. 

"Why, you're awake dogman. How does your neck feel?" She asked cheerily sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Where am I?" I croaked, my voice leathery from disuse.

She laughed brightly "You're on board the "Grecia". My name's Samus, I've been looking after you, what's your name?"

My mind was sent a racing. I now understood I was on board an Asturian leviship. I referred back to her question politely. "My name is Jajuka…but I was a Zaibach soldier under Lord Dilan…under General Adelphos, where am I being taken?"

The young girl's face crinkled in hesitant fear but relaxed when she saw my confusion. "We're taking you to a shelter for injured soldiers and civilians in Daedelus, just outside of Asturia."

I was silent for a few moments digesting this information, while the redheaded girl looked on, sadness and anguish in her low gaze. "Do you know if Allen Shezar and his sister escaped the battle?" I asked, fearing for her answer. 

She looked at me sceptically and suspiciously for a moment, but I didn't react. Relaxing a little, she blushed. "Yes Jajuka, Sir Shezar has retired to his family estate with his newly reunited sister Celena" I would soon come to realise this blush was on account of Allen's hold over the women of Asturia. "But…how did you know about Celena?" She probed, innocently confused.

I sighed. It would be unwise to go spouting out to the people of Asturia, that Celena had once been the pyromaniac who destroyed their cities and towns. She wouldn't be safe and might end up having to face the consequences for her alter ego's misdeeds. 

Samus changed my bandages and bathed my wounds. I drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep, very aware of what uncertainty faced me in Daedelus. 

The Daedelus shelter for soldiers turned out to be a very large manor whose occupants had died during the destiny war. With no heir, it belonged to the state of Asturia. It was in very poor condition and would serve perfectly for a makeshift hospital. There were only a few nurses to attend to dozens of men, but they managed. An elderly nurse patrolled my ward. I saw her very infrequently as sleep was almost a constant state for me at the time, waking up only to eat or relieve myself. After a few weeks, I was able to stand with the help of an assistant. It was in the middle of Brown and the leaves were steadily falling from the trees, when I finally managed the few steps out into the hallway on my own, I caught the first glance of myself I'd seen in weeks. There was a full-length mirror against one wall. I was a sight to behold, twisted and deformed by fire. The liquid metal had burned away one side of my face but it still retained much of its former appearance, though the fur might never have grown back. There was a great deal of scarring twisting its way down my neck and chest where the molten iron had dribbled down the front of my armour, but little sprouts of hair encouraged growth. I was a pitiful sight, my eyes on the left almost closed up from the scars and much of my long fur was missing at the back. Fate had not been very kind to me on that battlefield, but it had let me live. Was this yet another agony to endure, or was the fact that I had been among the few battle-wounded to be posted only miles from the Shezar estate, an omen? Scanning the horrific sight in the mirror doubtfully I headed back to my bed and the restless dreams of nothing. 

Over the many months of my recovery I dreamt little at night and ate little during the day, something kept me distracted. It was an impatience to be outside. I do not know for what purpose though, but there was a heavy discontent in my heart. It was vague and vivid, small and large. There was no black or white only mute shades of grey and it drove me insane. The only image was constant was Celena. I hoped that she was living a normal life for a fifteen year-old girl, for no girl had been through what she had. For ten years of her life she had lived as a boy and that would take great adjustment. Did she remember any of her life as Dilandau? Did she remember me? It occurred to me, as I lay awake listening to the coughs and splutters of the other men in my dorm, that I could not let go of her so easily. I had had to let go of the little girl before…but after the destruction of the Dragonslayers and Dilandau's rehabilitation, I was drafted in to be a steadying force in Dilandau's life. I did my best to return to him something of his life before the Sorcerers mutilated him, and as a consequence Celena was given her life back. Did I have any right to interfere any further? She was after all leading the life she had been born into. Many a night these thoughts plagued me endlessly.

It was the 9th of Purple before I was well enough to leave. I was given a simple Asturian tunic, enough food for a few days and a few sparse coins. Apparently the armour that I had been wearing to begin with, had been dished out among the people who had looked after me during my traction and the remainder of which had paid for my possessions. There was no one there to say goodbye or pat me on the back, but then again there had been no one there to say hello. I pulled on a stiffly woven wool cloak and gathered my few items in a pouch. I set off in the direction of the Shezar estate, for what purpose I didn't know. Perhaps Allen would have me executed for war crimes against the state, or maybe even sent back to Zaibach only to be hanged for traitorous actions. I just knew that my future would begin-or end- under the justice of Allen Shezar Knight Caeli. 


	2. chapter 2

Celena Leona Shezar opened her eyes. The pale daylight tiredly glowed through the window. She rolled over, blinking slightly and looked out of the large back window onto the gardens below. The rain was lightly pitter-pattering on the glass, reflecting the sky's dark mood. Running five delicate fingers through her ash-blonde hair, She yawned. The banquet last night had taken a lot out of her and rather than enjoying herself she had been miserable…until Gaddes had spoken to her. Celena closed her eyes happily for a moment, letting the thought of his thick moss green hair, dark amethyst eyes and chiselled jaw line run through her mind. He was a very handsome man. Not in the way that made women fall about her brother's feet, but in a much more real and gritty sense. He'd danced with her last night, whirling her around the room. It had taken a while for her face to cool down from its red flush after having felt his strong hand on her waist. Celena rolled onto her back and studied the sculptured plastering on the ceiling as she revelled in the memory of the feeling. He really was a nice man she decided. 

Throwing back the covers, Celena sat up and stretched. A yawn escaped her lips as she realised it was a week day, and that meant Allen would be home and she'd have to attend her studies with him. Pulling a cord near her bed, the faint echo of a bell ringing sounded from downstairs in the servant's quarters. Allen had told her all about his household – which servants did which jobs, who she should ask for things and where she was and wasn't permitted to go. Right now she waited patiently on the edge of her bed for Drasil, her personal maid to come and help her bathe and dress. 

It still took a lot of getting used to. Celena couldn't remember any of her life before she came face to face with Allen on that strange battlefield. Oddly enough she remembered nothing but his name. She knew he was her brother right away and she knew where she lived, her parent's names and many other details but not how she got onto the battlefield and even what she looked like. It was all a blur, however one feeling had been constant throughout. The feeling of being trapped seemed to levitate throughout all of her dreams and nightmares. She never told Allen any of this and didn't expect him to understand. Well how could he? He hadn't had amnesia for the last ten years of his life. What a waste. 

There was a small knock on the door and the familiar face of Celena's maid popped around the frame. She was an older lady, very friendly and with warm hands too. "Good morning Miss Celena" The old woman chirped as she waddled inside. The woman had an air of sturdiness about her, Celena thought as she roughly threw open the curtains with a dutiful smile on her face. Celena watched silently as the servant went about her chores. People fascinated her. Not complex, troubled people like her brother and his friend Dryden, but people like Drasil and…Gaddes. Once again her thoughts were driven back to that nice man. She liked all the crew of the Crusade, but none as much as she liked him. He smiled at her genuinely, not in that strange uncomfortable way everyone else did. He **was** genuine. The old woman returned and led her behind her screen to be changed

Celena glided, rather than walked down the stairs. The wide Asturian dress had become a real nuisance. She had thought that given time she would eventually get used to all the ruffles and layers the way Milerna had. She liked Princess Milerna. She had only met her once but she was a really nice person who cared about ordinary people but who seemed awfully lonely. Maybe Allen could cheer her up. Coming to the head of another flight of stairs, Celena recognised the corridor she was on and a bright smile lilted her features. Glancing up and down the passageway quickly, Celena hoisted her dress around her knees. Then with a running stride, she took off down the corridor. Gauging her distance from her destination she suddenly turned on the breaks and skidded down the marble corridor. The thrill was marvellous! So this was the type of fun she'd missed out on for the longest time. Maybe she'd ask Gaddes to join her sometime. She had a feeling he might enjoy doing something like this.

Sliding to a halt, Celena dropped her hems and straightened her hair before, floating, once again towards a door on her left. Inside sat a large mahogany desk and bookcase filled to brimming with books. There, in the large leather bound chair sat her brother, tall and blonde as he was. He looked up and smiled at his younger sister. 

"Ah, Good morning Celena. Did you have a good breakfast?" 

Celena bit her tongue. Her brother was always preaching about how important it was to eat first thing in the morning, but Celena had discovered that she really wasn't much of a breakfast person. She nodded politely and proceeded to take a seat next to him. She noted that he was wearing his blue Knight's waistcoat and his white gloves. 

"Brother, are you going somewhere today?" She asked politely, her voice soft and timid.

He smiled at her, all the while continuing to write down instructions with his quill. "Yes, Celena. I'm needed at the palace. I'm leaving instructions for your study today. Gaddes will be coming to help you"

Celena's stomach did a back flip and she did her best to stop her brother from noticing the reaction the mention of his name had caused. She nodded in understanding, dying to laugh and smile at the prospect of a full day in the company of Sergeant Leopold Gaddes. She'd only ever heard his name mentioned once, by a new member of the Crusade. A scrawny young boy only a year or two older than herself, with ginger hair and clear blue eyes. Gaddes had turned a strange sort of pink colour before giving the boy a quick rap about the head. 

"Hey sonny, you can quit the Sergeant stuff, and call me anything you like except the "L" word, got that?" The boy looked thoroughly embarrassed from where Celena had been hiding. He saluted and scurried away from the peeved commander. 

Allen's lips upon her forehead brought her back from her reminiscence. He smiled warmly and proudly at her. "Please try and get all of today's work done, I'll be checking with Gaddes you know." His sister smiled and nodded. Allen was such a fuss, but a very protective and loving one at that. He may have wanted to shut her away from all the evil in the world…but she didn't mind. The Shazar estate was all she ever remembered and all she really needed. However, there had always been a strange feeling of something missing in Celena's mind. Someone or something she didn't understand and wasn't sure if she wanted to remember. Shrugging her thin shoulders to herself. Celena watched Allen disappear from the room, and waited patiently until her new tutor arrived. Her stomach felt alive with butterflies in anticipation.

Finally the slightly less glamorous but no less welcome figure of the Crusade's captain arrived. He looked around the office awkwardly, before fixing a lively grin on the young lady of the house. "Hey-ho kiddo. How are you this morning Lady Shazar?" 

Celena looked at him pie-eyed as she smiled. "I'm very well, thank you for asking Mr Gaddes."

Taking her brother's former seat, he smiled "Hey its just Gaddes remember?" She blushed a little. Taking off his heavy brown gloves, Gaddes made a small sniff as he looked over Allen's handwriting. Young Celena couldn't force her eyes away from him. His manners were so different from her oh-too polite brother. It was refreshing and fascinating. A small flick of green hair fell away from the surrounding wave and rested over his creased brow and weathered features. He surely wasn't as model-like as her brother. With broad thin lips, creased by the sides and a heavy dark brow, he was in some ways more attractive. His eyes travelled quickly over the paper. "Okay, Miss Celena, your brother wants you to finish reading "Of Hills and Pastures" by lunchtime and then we've to move on to you're mathematics." He made a small face. "What does a lady need to know about Mathemantics?"

Celena giggled; "You mean Mathe**matics** Mr…I mean, Gaddes" He looked at her puzzled for an instant before a large grin crept over his features.

"Well I'm glad you're here keeping me right, eh Celena?" She loved it when he just used her name. She felt like a real person with him then, not just his boss's kid-sister. She was a real normal woman enjoying a handsome man's company on an equal basis. Or as equal as etiquette would allow. Pulling out two copies of "Of Hills and Pastures", Celena handed one to her substitute tutor. He graciously accepted the copy, but subsequently looked a little baffled.

"So, how does it go, do I read to you, or do you read to me? I was only ever meant to fly levy-ships I'm afraid." He apologised in that comely way of his. Celena smiled

"Well usually, I read a paragraph and then Allen will explain some of the more difficult words and sentences to me, until I understand their meaning and subtext." Gaddes looked utterly abandoned. It had been a long time since he'd read anything other than the local newsprint or the odd bedtime story to his sister's children. 

"Uhh okay, so you read and I explain?" Celena nodded brightly. Gaddes smiled uncertainly. Opening their books in silence Celena found the passage. She leant over to Gaddes and helped him flip the pages and find the correct reference. He smelt of clean soap, nothing like cologne her brother wore; and fresh air from his horse ride up to the estate. It was exciting being so close to him. Her hand briefly brushed his as they both reached for the top corner of the page. Gaddes hardly reacted but for an apologetic smile of a sort, whereas Celena ducked behind her book, fearing to look at him. She steamed ahead in her reading.

"The nature, my friend, of nature is to diversify, to become as we shall see, adaptable and interchangeable. Life follows no straight passage as comfortable as the concept might be. Fate is not to be determined by any man, lest he forget his origins in this cruel hard world, which we call Gaia. Life is to the rich-rich and to those of the meagre poor, meagrely poor." Celena finished her small section and looked to Gaddes. He frowned cruelly at the parchment.

"That's a load of bull. I don't count on being "meagrely poor" for the rest of my life. I plan to be stinking rich, just like Lord Dryden." Celena giggled again. She did that a lot in Gaddes' presence. He shot her a look that meant, "I'm deadly serious – I'm going to be rolling in it". The young girl's eyes strayed to the window as her tutor began to re-read the passage struggling to understand it, never mind explain it.

After a few moments of fruitless brain wracking, Gaddes gave up. "Hey, Miss Celena, how about we go outside for a little while. It's stopped raining and the sun is out. My brain needs a rest" Celena smiled at the idea. A lovely walk in the sun with Gaddes: what a beautiful idea. 

The large dogman's legs felt better once he reached the breast of this hill. An old man at the last field had told him he wasn't far away from the Shazar estate and he had been right. The large colonial style house, sat nestled behind a flurry of beautiful almond trees, blowing in the cold Purple winds. The rain had stopped not long ago and a beautiful rainbow reached across the grey sky to a break where the sun shone lovingly upon the beautiful house. A large hedge lined the whole giant estate and kept other buildings hidden from sight. Shifting the small duffle bag on his shoulder, Jajuka walked on. A slight twinge of uncertainty tugged at his heart. It had all seemed so straightforward back at the shelter. He would simply meet Allen, find out if Celena had totally recovered and his life would be in her brother's hands from then on. It was easy, but now there were so many other, almost trivial details as the house came into view. What if Celena wasn't in? He didn't think he would be permitted as a guest. Maybe he could sneak in and wait. But then he might make it harder for himself to be taken seriously without fear or anger. How would he explain himself? The moment he explained that he had been a Zaibach soldier and had had a hand in Celena's horrific transformation, he would feel the cold edge of Allen's steel for sure. How could he phrase his words to just get the knight to listen to him? So many questions and so many problems. However, he resolved to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Celena walked with a small blue parasol in one hand as Gaddes vainly tried to walk like a gentleman, his hands behind his back. She smiled at his gentle chatter, not very talkative herself; she enjoyed simply hearing his voice. The gardens were exceedingly beautiful and were starting to bloom again after the winter's cruel frosts. Gaddes commented on a small part of the garden.

"Oh, Allen gave me that part for myself, Dorcas and myself take care of that. I plant roses there." She said quietly, imagining the beautiful array of colours the summer would bring to the small patch. Gaddes smirked.

"My father had a small flower patch for my mother, just under my window." He stared off fondly, revelling in a child's memory. "He was a farmer you see, he had a few fields, a few cows and stuff, and planted wheat in the other field. But he always found room for my mother." He smiled thinking upon the small round people his parents had been when they were alive.

Celena looked up at him. "Where do you live now then Gaddes?" He looked down at her inquisitive face. 

"My sister lives there, I just live at the barracks, I get the Boss's room since it was rebuilt" The idea seemed to be a boast almost as Gaddes straightened up. 

"So…" Celena wasn't sure if it was impertinent of her to ask, but she had to know. "You're not married then?" Gaddes ran a gloved hand through his handsome mossy hair. 

"Well not right now, but there's a young maid that Allen asked me to consider courting. He can't employ her here anymore, but she's a lovely lass, so I said I'd see about seeing her alright. I've known her since I was boy. We used to be sweethearts" He seemed to ramble on, as much to himself as to Celena, who simply stared dumbfounded at the handle of her parasol. 

He was going to get married? The thought was like an ice pick piercing a great gaping hole in her heart. It seemed to deflate inside her. He was getting married? She felt so embarrassed and naïve to think that Gaddes could even look at her as more than simply just his Boss's little sis. She wanted to cry. 

"Miss Celena, are you alright?" He was staring at her intently. Moments earlier she might have mistaken his look of concern as genuine interest in her feelings, caused by a deep emotion. But now she understood he only cared about her because she was his "Boss's" sister and if he wanted to keep his job, it was a good idea to keep her happy. No, maybe that was being too hard on him. He just didn't realise that she…well…she liked him. That much she knew. She nodded gently, giving him her best smile to put his mind at ease, even if hers was not.

"Good" He smiled in that irresistible way of his "We'd better be getting in, looks like it's going to rain again. He took her softly by the arm and they walked towards the servant's door. However before they could reach it, there was loud female scream. Gaddes drew a small dagger from his belt, as Allen did not allow swords in the house or in front of Celena. He raced around the side of the white building, with curious Celena tagging along behind. A maid was trembling, bosom heaving against a white washed wall; a basket of smashed eggs at her feet. In front of her, looking rather razzed, was a large scabby looking beast man. Celena's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. That was no ordinary beast man.

His face was scarred and very nearly bald down one side, the tissue beneath raw and very thin. His shoulders carried a lot of extra loose skin beneath his fur, and he didn't have the upright strength he's seemed to have in her brief youth. She marvelled at how anyone could be scared of that gentle face, no matter how deformed it had become. There was no mistaking those patient blue eyes. It was Jajuka. **Her** Jajuka.


	3. Chapter 3

Celena paced outside the door. Her blue dress twisted around her legs, but the hazard went unnoticed in favour of more pressing issues. She heard footsteps on the stair and turned to find Gaddes caring a bundle of clothes up to meet her. His face was drawn in the same wary frown it had all morning. Celena smiled at him.

"I had a change of clothes in my saddle bag, he can wear these." Talking a deep dramatic breath he continued, motioning to the bathroom door. "Besides I don't think Allen would be particularly thrilled to find _him_ walking around in his silks and taffetas."

Celena frowned at his tone and meaning. Gaddes crossed her quickly and opened the door. Disappearing inside, he left Celena hanging around the doorway. He returned after a few moments and almost crashed into her. She wobbled uncertainly but he caught her arm. They stood there for a moment; Celena staring up into his large amethyst eyes, he, holding her upright, the tension in his muscles freezing him. But as quickly as the moment had been created it was over. Celena couldn't shake the feel of his tight grip on her arm even as he let her go and mumbled an apology. Gaddes himself was a little shaken. It was no big deal, just the look in her eyes. So innocent and wide, so pale and beautiful. Yeesh, the boss wouldn't have been happy with that.

Celena watched him travel off down the corridor to the stairs and jog down them. Exhaling deeply after her brief but intimate encounter, Celena turned and tentatively pushed the bathroom door open. Jajuka, or the pitiful remnants of Jajuka sat on the small wooden ledge at the side of the bathroom wall, pulling on the socks Gaddess had given him. The problem was Gaddes was about three sizes smaller in everything than he. The undershirt had been baggy enough to do as a normal shirt but everything else proved to be too tight. He looked up at the sound of her entering. 

"Celena" He said in that silky voice of his. His little girl, his little child, the girl who had been so vulnerable and alone was now a woman. She looked the way she should do in a beautiful cornflower blue dress that only looked natural on a person of such noble birth. His heart felt at rest for the first time since that ruby eyed boy had regarded him with such a venom and desperation in her place.

"And who are you?"

"I am Jajuka I am under your command alone"

The memory sent uncontrollable shivers through him. The girl in the doorway hesitated for a moment. Her eyes only now fully accepted what they saw: poor Jajuka; poor scarred, burnt, charred Jajuka. He was something obscure to her. Not like a father, not like Allen, not like Gaddes; something less tangible and yet something far more real. No longer resisting the urge she rushed forward yet hovered for a few seconds, her eyes searching his. Yes he was her Jajuka. Almost bald and less than the gentle strength he had always been, but nonetheless _her Jajuka! She knelt down and put her arms around his neck. _

"Celena!" he called quietly but urgently. How he wanted her to embrace him, but yet at the same time, he couldn't let her. She held onto him tightly and his eyes began to fill with salty overdue tears. "Celena"

"Oh Jajuka!" She wailed, letting him return the gesture. "What have I done to you?" She knew that these injures were her doing, if not directly then by her foolishness. She didn't remember all that had happened. Didn't remember the life she had between Jajuka and the battlefield. But she remembered how he would feed her, bathe her, tuck her into her prison cot at night. She also remembered falling asleep nestled in beside that soft clean sandy fur when she couldn't sleep. She remembered missing Allen and her mother desperately until she didn't know where she was anymore. Most harrowingly of all she remembered being dragged away in those cold icy hands, watching them beat him and hearing him cry out in a howl, her name. That was when they had started, that was when she had begun to forget, forget the colour of her hair, the shade of her eyes, the image of Allen and even the bone shaving pain. Nothing had existed after that until she had seen her brother emerge from the tangled wreck of the Scherazade. But there was no Jajuka. For the past few months she'd spent her nights unable to sleep, pondering the reality of Jajuka. Had he been simply a figure her imagination had conjured up to comfort her on those cold terror-filled nights in Zaibach? Or had he been real, and if so why had he abandoned her?

                                                                                                                  * * *

Allen sat uncomfortably in the carriage as it made its way over the dusty coastal road back home to the Schezar estate. Eries had told him to stay away from the palace. Dryden and Milerna's bedding ceremony was long overdue and Eries and many of Asturia's advisors had pushed to have it take place soon. All the heavenly knights would be there for the pomp and pageant; except him. He couldn't say he much liked the idea of Milerna sleeping with Dryden of all men; in fact he hated it. He hated the fact that they were married. However Milerna was heir to the throne and although Allen would have had the correct status to be a suitable match, Meiden Fassa was a persuasive and rich man. Dryden would be a good king though, no matter how irritating he was as a man, he had a quick mind and good heart. The young knight looked out over the sea as the sun glinted over its calm surface. It would look bad for him to be present at the ceremony as rumours about he and Princess Milerna were rife; at least that was what Eries had told him. She had also told him to make an excuse for not being able to attend so as not to draw attention to it. Oh that Princess! She had it all planned out for her sister. She had never wanted to see her with him! Whether she hated him for what happened to Marlene or for chasing her sister, or for not noticing her, he did not know. All he knew was that it was over with now. He had told her when Hitomi had first appeared, that he would never fall in love again, but this time he meant it. He had Celena now, and she deserved everything he could possibly give her. She was his main focus now. There was nothing he could do for Milerna, except wish her the best in her marriage. Sinking down in his seat and frowning, he grew bitter over the irony of his actions. It was only when he lost one of the Aston sisters that he realised how much his heart needed her. It kept him awake at night and depressed him during the day. This talk of uprisings in Zaibach and rioting beast people in Fanelia made Allen wish he had never heard of the heavenly knights. There was too much on his mind right now. He felt like just going home and going to straight to bed. However as the carriage came to a stop outside the Schezar estate, Allen knew that wasn't going to happen.

Two of the older maids in the house, Drasil and May stood outside the main entrance, looking much stressed. When they saw the Lord of the house, their panic rose. 

"Oh! Sir Schezar! Forgive us for sayin' but you'll have to do somethin' about Lady Celena. She took in a wild beast man. Mr Gaddes is upstairs wit' 'im now. The scoundrel! What a mess he was in when they took 'im in. Saints be praised he has bitten some poor devil yet!"

Allen's face descended into a deep scowl. "Thank you ladies, now excuse me" He said lowly passing between them into the house. The pair of plump maids watched after him, concern mixed with endless curiosity etched into their weather worn faces. Allen marched into the foyer and glanced about him; no sign of anyone. All but leaping up the stairs he detected voices in quiet conversation, and like a tiger stalking its prey, followed the sound mercilessly. Allen's temper was being tested. It had not been a good day for the knight, and Allen was going to make sure it was a good night for neither Celena nor Gaddes. Bursting through the door to Celena's drawing room, he found his sister perched upon the love seat, Gaddes slouched uncomfortably against the window, and a huge dogman seated between them. The recognition spread across his face instantly, as the occupants of the room became aware of his presence. The beast man turned to face him to reveal the burnt and scarred visage of a war weary soldier, but more disturbing still was that Allen recognised the creature even through the deformation. He had fought this same great Afghan hound on the battle field; he had been a Zaibach soldier, protecting the disgusting mutation they called Dilandau. Allen instantly drew his sword.

The room seemed to jump to attention. Gaddes seemed not to know what to do and hovered tensely between Allen and his sister. Celena leapt up, distressed and upset by her brother's unusual behaviour. The large Beast man seemed to watch the knight calmly, almost sadly. 

"Allen" Celena's weak voice barely scraped the silence, but Allen heard it.

"What is the meaning of this Celena?" His voice was low but sharp. His sister recoiled from the cold edge it carried. Losing her nerve she held a hand to her mouth. She felt like the silly little girl she never got to be. A red hot blush crept over her features and her eyes smarted. She didn't like confrontation and in that instant realised that Allen would never listen to any reason she could come up with. As though trying to rescue her, she heard Gaddes' voice break the quiet. 

"Boss, he showed up here today, Celena wanted to let him in, but I would have protected her if anything had happened. He says his name is-"

"I know who he is!" Allen snapped, silencing his trusted second in command icily. Jajuka stayed unmoving, undaunted by Allen's apparent anger and cold menacing stare which had never moved from him. Gaddes seemed to become very uncomfortable, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly; the greatest sign of his fear in the face of Allen's anger. There was a whole world of trouble he was getting himself into by taking responsibility. 

"Why did you come here?" Allen now addressed Jajuka with such distain it drew both pairs of eyes in the room to the confrontation where they had been previously aimed shamefully at the floor. The tall stalky beast man spoke with the same soft, emotionless, patience he always did. 

"I came to be assured that Celena had been returned to where she belonged-"

"Lair!" The Knight Caeli screamed in a rage, drawing his sword down to his side in one forceful swipe. Celena, deeply startled by her brother's uncharacteristic outburst, sprang to Jajuka's side.

"No brother! He's not a liar! He looked after me, he brought me back!" Allen's gaze shifted for the first time since he had entered, to the impish, clear-eyed girl in front of him. There was such concern played out on her face, more than he had ever seen. He seemed to search her eyes, a confused frown twitching on his brow. He looked almost hurt by her pleas as though somehow she was betraying him. 

"But Celena…" Couldn't she understand that all he was trying to do was protect her? But how could he if she wouldn't let him? 

"Jajuka is my friend Allen" She said quietly but firmly, taking the beast man's furry paw in her own. The sight of it riled him again.

"Celena go to your room"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Go to your room!" 

"But Allen…"

"Go!"

                                                                                                                  * * *

Allen had never shouted at her before. It was frightening. Scary. Tears began to fill up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks with a burning heat she had never felt before. Fleeing from the room, Celena questioned whether her actions were right, whether her intentions were correct or if Allen had some higher understanding and somehow she had made the most egregious mistake ever. Whatever the truth, she knew she couldn't face Allen again for a while, or Gaddes for that matter. He had unwillingly followed what she had desired because he was under the employ of her family; her. Now he would be severely reprimanded, if not dismissed and it would be all her fault. She might never see him again, and as for Jajuka; well what would Allen do with him?

                                                                                                                  * * *

"Well? Answer me?" Allen stood fixed on the spot, his question still hanging the air. The three men hadn't moved since Celena's emotional exit some time ago. Rage was boiling inside the knight. He had already sent for the Asturian guard to come and arrest the beast man and now wanted to do the interrogation himself. However the ex-Zaibach soldier was not shaken by the temper of the swordsman. In a flurry of movement Allen struck Jajuka with the hilt of his sword, knocking his face to the side and causing him to stumble.  

Gaddes felt a slight fear creep up the back of his neck. He knew how deadly his commander could be with a sword and in a guymelef, but with rage; well, he didn't want to think about it. "Sir" he all but whispered, hearing the coach and horses draw up outside. "The guards are here"

"Go and let them in" was the curt reply he was dismissed with. Nodding quickly he hurriedly left the room, understanding why Celena had been so eager. Gaddes wasn't a racist, really, but he didn't hold much fondness for the beast people of Gaia, having been brought up in a normal Asturian family. However he didn't want to return to the room to find that Jajuka had been the victim of Allen's blade. The creature didn't deserve that. Gaddes had always been taught not to share utensils with beast people, or to make skin to skin contact with them as he might get parasites; all Asturian children were brought up thinking the same, it was just the way things were. But Gaddes wasn't racist. 

                                                                                                                   * * *

Celena walked to the top of the staircase and watched silently, as four guards marched her beloved servant and carer, Jajuka out of the large doors. Allen stood stoicly, watching as the "Zaibach scum" was taken away to be given a long drop with a short stop. Gaddes looked a little more reluctant, but nonetheless unashamed of the evil deed about to take place. Yet she felt glued to the spot. Unable to plead with her brother, unable to looked the man she adored in the eyes and unable to see her beloved Jajuka again.

Allen watched mutely as the prisoner was loaded into the back of the armoured carriage. However there were still some issues to be resolved. Turning his back on the departing vehicle, Allen turned his wrath on his most trusted friend. "Gaddes" If he had shouted the poor man's name he wouldn't have got a more attentive response. "I expected more from you." Fire was smouldering in those blue eyes which usually held so much intellect and calm. Gaddes could do nothing but give him the respect to meet his stare. Allen looked away, a hint of sadness in those passionate eyes. "I can't trust you with this job any more. If you can't look after my sister properly, I don't think I can trust you with my fort…or my estate, my guymelef, …or my soldiers. You'll be leaving my regiment in the morning." Walking towards the stairs, he stopped for a moment "I won't be recommending you for another post" A short pause created a cruel timelessness in which Gaddes realised the severity of the exchange which had taken place. Gaddes stood open mouthed. He knew Allen would be angry and he had every right to be, but this was more severe than he had expected. He had lost his rank, his post, his job and his livelihood, perhaps most painful of all, he had lost his best friend. Everything he had ever enjoyed and been passionate about was lost to him now. 

"I…I'll leave in the morning sir." Allen gave a short nod as he climbed the stairs. Celena rooted to the spot, dreaded the moment Allen would pass her, and as he did, he glanced venomously at her. 

"You are a foolish girl Celena Schezar" The simple words cut deep and painfully making her blush in shame. Guiltily she peered down the landing where Gaddes fiddled with his collar pin, advertising his rank. Placing it delicately on the larger bottom marble step, he straightened up and glanced around him nervously. Obviously his dismissal had been a huge knock to his confidence. Raising his head, he caught sight of her. Seeing the swollen red circles beneath her eyes he smiled weakly at her, and gave a small salute before turning tail and leaving upright through the Schezar doors for the last time. 

Celena shrank against the banister and wondered frantically how she could have ruined her life so easily in one afternoon; but also how easily she could ruin three other lives along with hers. Maybe it would have been better for everyone she knew if she had just stayed lost forever, and maybe that was the answer. Pulling herself from the floor, she swiped her wet nose along the back of her hand, and gulped a self-pitying sniff back into her throat. If she could make everyone see the wonderful kind and beautiful creature she knew Jajuka was, then maybe Allen wouldn't be so angry with everyone and maybe Gaddes could have his job back. It seemed as clear as a children's drawing, so bare of complication and stress; just happiness. 

However a plan such as this would require her to go to Asturia, and without Allen's knowing or permission. That would risk his anger again, but…it had to be done. 


End file.
